


Maybe family celebrations aren't too bad

by JustASlytherin



Series: Easter Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Family Reunions, Hook-Up, M/M, One Big Happy Weasley Family, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASlytherin/pseuds/JustASlytherin
Summary: Charlie was annoyed by his mother writing him almost every day that she missed him and he should visit them again soon. He wasn't a kid anymore.After some time he decided to visit his family for Easter. A visit during which he met a tall, blond man.A man who he hooked up with but wasn't just a hook up for Charlie. He could be more. Way more.Charlie worried. What would his family say to this? After all they didn't like Draco Malfoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With the last part of the series I realized that Drarry gets a lot of hits in a short period of time. So I decided to write another DracoxCharlie story :)

When Charlie arrived at the Burrow he felt a bit nervous. It wasn't like he had any reason to be, the people in the house were his family after all, but he still was. A lot.   
He didn't tell his family he would come to visit them so his mother wouldn't be too hurt if he changed his mind.   
He already arrived in England yesterday but decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for one night. That way he had more time to figure out if he was ready for a family reunion. 

That's where he saw it.   
Where he saw him.   
A tall, blond, handsome man.   
Younger than Charlie.   
Charlie knew who the other man was before he saw it.   
Before he saw the Dark Mark.   
Well he saw that a few hours later for the first time but he still knew.   
He didn't know why he went to the table the other was sitting at.   
For his looks?  
Because of who he was?  
His aura?  
Probably all of the above. 

"You're Draco Malfoy." Charlie intended to let this sound like a question but it didn't come out like this.   
Draco looked up to see who was talking to him. Their eyes met.   
"And you're a Weasley." Charlie didn't know if Draco's statement was intended to be a question. If it was, both of them failed.   
"Charlie, to be exact", Charlie responded as he sat down across from Draco.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Well, I want a lot. The question would be what you want me to do to you." Charlie knew the other man was gay.   
He remembered visiting his family at the Christmas after they won the war, the first Christmas the family was completely reunited - with as many people as were still able to come - for a long time (and the last one since Charlie never visited his family after). He remembered Ron going on about Malfoy ("Malfoy out of all people. I mean Malfoy.") was gay.   
Ron couldn't believe it and told everybody how much he couldn't believe it. Multiple times.   
Draco smirked.   
"I guess we'll see what the evening brings."  
The evening brought satisfaction. For both of them. 

At the next morning he felt the presence of the other man before he was fully awake. He liked it.   
Charlie slowly opened his eyes. His gaze fell on the man lying next to him.   
Draco being naked and Charlie not having alcohol in his blood anymore made it easier for him to see the Dark Mark on Draco's arm.   
Such an ugly thing on such a beautiful body should be forbidden.   
He reached out to touch the Mark. Draco's skim was smooth. The place where the Mark was only felt slightly different from the rest. Like other tattoos.   
The night before Charlie already noticed how different Draco's light, intact skin was from his own. Charlie was covered in scars and burns. His work with dragons wasn't too harmless.   
Charlie hugged the blond from behind and kissed him gently on his shoulder.   
Draco started to move and Charlie took this as the sign he woke up. 

"How long are you staying?", Draco asked as soon as they were fully dressed.   
"A week." Charlie looked at the younger man and his eyes met Draco's grey ones.   
"Maybe we could see each other again during that time?" Draco probably wanted to sound emotionless but Charlie heard the little bit of hope that was in his voice.   
Charlie smiled at him. He hoped so.   
"If my family let's me go."  
Charlie pulled Draco in for a last kiss and then their ways parted. He didn't know where Draco went but for him it was time to see his family. 

So Charlie stood outside the Burrow and got nervous.   
He knew his family would be happy to see him, especially his mother. But it also hit him that he would meet most of his nieces and nephews for the first time.   
Maybe he should have visited more often.   
His mother was the one insisting on her children coming back home for Christmas and Easter. They would have a huge lunch and spent the rest of the week, sometimes longer, sometimes less, together.   
Charlie was the only one not coming in all of these years. Even Percy came every single time. That was mostly thanks to Oliver, Charlie knew but Percy was there.   
He wasn't.   
He felt guilty. 

Having a large family meant it was loud when all of them gathered together.   
For Charlie this was a blessing. He was able to sneak in the Burrow without anybody noticing him.   
He followed the voices to the kitchen where in family was sitting at the large table watching his mother putting on the food. Loads of food.   
Charlie stood in the door observing this scene.   
His siblings all brought their significant other and, the ones who had some, their kids. Charlie only knew the oldest of the latter but she grew so much there was no way he would have recognized her if he would have seen her on the street. She was a baby last time he saw her.   
Nobody paid attention to the kitchen door since they didn't expect anybody else to come.   
So as soon as everyone went quiet for a short time, because their mother/grandmother and what else she was wanted to say something Charlie took the chance to speak up before she did:  
"So I guess there is enough food for one more person?"

Suddenly dozens of eyes laid on Charlie.   
Charlie looked into a lot of surprised faces until his mother ran past the others and hugging him.   
"Charlie! You came", she said and Charlie felt his robes getting wet from his mother's tears. Happy tears.   
"Hello mom."  
"I haven't seen you for years and then all I get is 'Hello mom'? Can you believe these kids?" Molly threw a death glare towards Charlie and then turned to her husband.   
"Well, mother, you could say that it's your fault we're all so miserable since you're the one who raised us." Charlie loved George for this comment. He saw the same expression in all of his siblings eyes and Charlie began to wonder what his mother said to them before his arrival.   
"George Weasley! This is not how I raised you!", their mother clarified and now George was the one getting the death glare.   
"So it must have been dad." George didn't react to the glare since he used to get them all the time while being younger.   
Their mother shook her head in disbelieve but decided not to respond. She grabbed Charlie by his wrist and lead him to the table.   
"Sit down, dear. And now let's eat."

"When did you arrive?", Bill asked Charlie as soon as all the children at the table knew who Charlie was and everything that happened in his life.   
"Yesterday. It was late. I didn't want to bother you anymore, so I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron", Charlie explained, so his mother wouldn't start one of her judgmental speeches.   
Also he couldn't say he didn't want to come here if you decided against visiting them last minute.   
However he was glad he went to the Leaky Cauldron.   
His thoughts went back to the night before. To Draco. To what they did.   
A smile formed on his lips and he thought about something else fast. This wasn't the right time and not the right place to be thinking about that. 

Charlie met Draco again the day before he left. He wasn't able to go out before, because his family always wanted to spend time with him.   
He wanted to leave without his family noticing it, his hand was on the door knob and -   
"Where are you going?" George had a talent of always being where you didn't want him to be.   
"That's none of your business", Charlie answered and George began to grin.   
"So it's a man."  
"What is a man?" Charlie hated this house. You couldn't have a conversation nobody else listened to. Ron appeared next to George.   
"Charlie here is sneaking put to see a man", George inaugurated Ron.  
"A man? Charlie, do you think this is a good idea? You're leaving tomorrow." Charlie officially hated his brothers. Younger or older than him they were annoying. He had no clue where Bill came from but of course he had to get protective towards Charlie.   
"I do. And now could you mind your own business?"   
Three people, one answer:  
"No."   
"What are you all doing here?" Great. Percy came down the stairs.   
"Charlie is meeting a man", George explained expecting that would clear up everything.   
"So? I don't care."  
"How can you not care? He's our brother." George couldn't believe Percy.   
"Exactly. Our older brother. He knows what he's doing." Charlie thanked Percy in his mind.   
"I'm not too sure about that." Bill looked at Charlie observing his face expression.   
"But I am. And now I'm leaving." Charlie opened the door, walked a few steps, left his brothers behind him and stopped as soon as he couldn't hear them anymore.   
He breathed in deeply.   
When he thought he was nervous when he arrived at the Burrow, he was wrong. That was nothing compared to this.   
He closed his eyes and then dissapparted.   
The sun was rising when he came back to the Burrow.   
He found his siblings except for Percy asleep on the couch. 

Charlie never missed another family celebration after. Meeting his family now meant he was able to see Draco for a short time.   
Two years after he first met Draco he quit his job in Romania and moved back to England.   
He's never seen his mother happier.   
He has never been happier himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like this one...  
> And I think it's kind of weird that I can write so many things in English in this fandom when I have a lot unfinished stories in my native language in my normal fandom... And I've started most of them weeks or even months ago...


End file.
